


Maybe next time.

by CreativeDuck



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, i guess, kind of mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This moment had to be one of Grif’s favourite things in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. This was actually my first RvB fanfiction I wrote.

The skin lying next to him smelt like sex with a hint of the mint shampoo he used every day. The dim glowing of his cyborg eye was the only source of light in the room. Their heavy breathing accompanied the faint sounds of the machinery whirring as the kept him alive. His arms felt heavy as they held on to the man next to him. 

This moment had to be one of Grif’s favourite things in the world. 

They breathing eventually slowed down and Grif get ready for Simmons to avoid looking into the Hawaiian’s eyes, one of which used to belong to him. Grif waited for the slightly awkward manoeuvre of Simmons untangling himself from Grif and the sheets and moving back into his own bunk. As was the routine every time this happened, which wasn’t as often as Grif hoped.

He could always say something. It would only take one sentence to have the Dutch-Irish man stay in his bed. He was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be rejected but the small percentage of doubt stopped him from saying anything. He’d rather sleep alone and have these moments than have them stop altogether. So he kept his nonchalant attitude towards the whole thing up, not letting the other know what he really wanted. 

Though with every passing minute Grif got closer and closer to just telling him. He loved the feel of the other man pressed against him, he wanted it to last, to fall asleep to the sound of his breathing. It seemed like Simmons would wait slightly longer each time as if willingly the chubby man to say anything. Grif wished that Simmons would just say it first but he knew that the man was to anxious and insecure to do it. Even if he was sure. They were both as bad as each other.  
Simmons started to fidget next to him. The tell-tale sign of him starting to get nervous. In a few more minutes he would return to his own bed. Grif willed himself to just say anything, anything that would keep the man next to him for the night and every night afterwards but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t risk losing the only person in this canyon that he could tolerate for more than 10 minutes at a time.

So Simmons went back to his own bed and laid down facing the wall away from Grif and Grif laid on his back staring straight up at the ceiling. They would both feign sleep though they both knew the other wasn’t asleep. It wouldn’t be awkward in the morning, they were passed that. They would go straight back to being team mates who argued and spent most of their time together. Until the next time that tensions got too high and they would go back to one pushing the other against the wall, desperately grabbing at each other.  
Grif sighed softly, maybe next time he would be able to say something.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted to my tumblr and fanfiction.net account so if you think you've seen it before that's why!


End file.
